Black Enterprise
by Fanfics RxJ
Summary: Jacob Black, 38 años, multimillonario, posesivo, controlador, generoso, y directo. Fundador de su propia compañía The Black Enterprise, guapo, extravagante y el más codiciado hombre de New York pondrá sus ojos en la pequeña Renesmee, y está decidido a deshacerse de cualquier chiquillo que se acerque a SU Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen. 20 años. La niña más hermosa, divertida, honesta, y sin miedo hablar que Jacob Black haya conocido. Jacob la conoce en una situación un tanto incómoda pero en ese instante él sabe que ella debe ser de él y de nadie más. Pero existe una serie de problemas.

1. Jacob Black es 18 años más grande que ella (lo que parece no quitarle el sueño a Jake)

2. Los padres de Renesmee tienen exactamente la misma edad que Jacob y son la competencia de este.

3. Renesmee, tiene novio, Alec Vulturi, el niño caprichoso de la familia Vulturi, pero a pesar de eso Alec ama a Renesmee y hasta cierto punto parece que ella también lo ama. ¿Podrá Jacob cambiar eso?

4. Renesmee tiene a su mejor amigo, que viene desde italia, quedándose en su casa siendo del agrado de toda su familia menos de Jacob y a Alec porque al parecer tiene a su pequeña pulguita (como llama Nahuel a Renesmee) encantada con la amistad que él le ofrece desde pequeñitos, pero él le deja claro a Jacob y Alec que esta vez no quiere solo una amistad de parte de su pulguita.

Jacob Black, 38 años, multimillonario, posesivo, controlador, generoso, y directo. Fundador de su propia compañía The Black Enterprise, guapo, extravagante y el más codiciado hombre de New York pondrá sus ojos en la pequeña Renesmee, y está decidido a deshacerse de cualquier chiquillo que se acerque a SU Renesmee. Jacob está dispuesto a cumplir cada berrinche de su diosa. Piensa en empezar a cortejarla y asì como es como una lluvia de regalos extravagantes caerá sobre Renesmee. Jacob logrará impresionarla pero no por su dinero sino por esa actitud posesiva y controladora que hace que Renesmee se vuelva loca por el.

El gran multimillonario Jacob Black jamás ha sido visto antes con una mejor en público lo que hace preguntarse a muchos si es gay, pero él no se preocupa en ocultar a Renesmee de las cámaras junto con él causando una controversia sobre si la futura señora Black ha sido al fin encontrada.

Renesmee Cullen, de alta sociedad con un gran corazon divertida y carismática con un gran intelecto (aunque al parecer no es muy buena al momento de descifrar los sentimientos de un hombre hacia ella), hija del gran empresario Edward Cullen dueño de K&c cullen y de ex periodista Isabella Cullen que ahora dedica su tiempo a gastar la fortuna de su esposo. Renesmee se dará cuenta que el amor va mas haya de muchas cosas.

Alec Vulturi, 22 años, hijo único del gobernador Aro Vulturi y Chelsea Vulturi destinado a heredar toda la fortuna de ellos. Su padre lo apoya en su relación con la encantadora Renesmee ya que viene de una de las mejores familias de New York y le da una muy buena imagen a él como presidente, además de que si logra casar a Alec con Renesmee su hijo podría estar a la cabeza de K&c cullen en un futuro. A pesar de todo lo anterior Alec ama a Renesmee y no esta dispuesto a que NADIE se la quite más ahora que ella esta con el.

Nahuel Biers, 25 años, maduro, talentoso, y tiene ese toque especial que hace que lo quieras en un instante. Mejor amigo de Renesmee desde que usaban pañales gracias a su madre. Hijo de Riley Biers el multimillonario dueño de Franquicias biers la empresa internacional más famosa del mundo. Nahuel será un oponente difícil de vencer, tiene el toque de ser muy persistente y logra lo que quiere cuando se lo propone y ahora que su padre enfermo y vuelve a New York porque su padre enfermo y él tendrá que tomar bajo su cargo todo el dinero de su padre no dudará en cumplir cada capricho que de "su mejor amiga".

Jacob la tendrá difícil pero no imposible. Todo por lo que luchas al final tiene una recompensa. ^*^


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Renesmee

Estaba sentada con sus labios pegados a los míos, acariciando levemente mi cuello con su mano derecha. Al principio lo disfrutaba, pero llevamos tanto tiempo así que mis labios estaban hinchados.

- Ya, creo, que deberíamos, parar.- Dije dando leves pausas debido a la falta de aire.

-Porque amor, es más deberíamos subir a tu recamara- dijo Alec besando mi mentón.

-Alec-dije ya que el seguía besando mi mentón con demasiada concentración.

-Mmmm?-dijo distraído

-Sabes que aun no estoy lista para esto, bebe-dije

-Si Ren pero eso no ha evitado que hagamos cositas malas-dijo con una sonrisa pícara jalandome de la cintura haciéndome reír.

-No te rías de mí matas el momento-dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en lo labios.

Yo y Alec estábamos en mi casa mis, padres estaban habían salido a un cena con el dueño de Black Enterprise, según ellos dejarían atrás su rivalidad, para poder sentarse y hablar de de negocios muy importantes.

En fin aquí me encontraba con un Alec con ganas de llevarme a la cama.

-Alec, bebé porque no te vas a tu casa? Mis padres no deben de tardar en llegar? Y además..- no me dejo terminar cuando escuchamos el ruido de la puerta.

-Pero mira quien esta aquí- dijo entrando mi mejor amigo Nahuel Biers lanzandole un mirada de asco a Alec.

-Mira quien esta aqui todavia de arrimado- dijo Alec en el mismo tono.

-Nahuel, Alec basta! Por Favor no empiecen- dije con voz cansada.

-Mi amor, perdon yo mejor me voy te veo mañana- apretó mi mano ligeramente y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Nahuel solo puso los ojos en blancos.

-Adiós- dije mientras salía por la puerta. Nahuel solo me miro.

-Perdon, pulguita- dijo jalandome de un brazo para abrazarme, yo acepte su abrazo. La verdad era que lo quería mucho al final de cuentas era mi mejor amigo, pero odiaba cuando él y Alec peleaban por todo.

-Ya te perdono- dije contra su pecho-pero mejor me voy a dormir antes que me caiga de sueño- dije apartandome de el y soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-No quieres que duerma contigo, como cuando éramos chiquillos y habíamos pijamadas- dijo Nahuel.

-No! Alec se moriría de un infarto si se entera-dije un poco alterada- Además ya no es correcto, se puede malinterpretar las cosas y lo que menos quiero es más problemas en entre tú y el.

-Ya entiendo- dijo agachando la cabeza ligeramente- pero no puedes rechazarme ir conmigo a desayunar mañana.-dijo poniendo esa sonrisa de galán que me hace reir.

Solté una carcajada limpia.

-Eres imposible-dije abrazandolo de nuevo- pero esta bien acepto tu invitación a desayunar mañana.

Rio y nos encaminamos a nuestras habitaciones que estaban contiguas, me deseo la buenas noches y cada quien entró en su habitación.

Mientras me cambiaba me quede pensando en Nahuel tenía dos semanas quedándose en mi casa debido a que su padre había enfermado, y no podía seguir haciéndose cargo de sus negocios por más tiempo. La verdad era que Nahuel nunca había tenido una buena relación con el asi que despues de que nos graduamos de preparatoria él se fue a Italia a seguir con sus estudios. La verdad me había pesado mucho que se fuera él era ese amigo con el que contaba para todo, con el que hacía todo con el y na había lugar en donde no estuviéramos juntos claro hasta que se fue. Pero ahora él estaba aquí conmigo y eso me alegraba mucho. Nahuel se hacía cargo de toda la empresa y dinero de su papá que ahora era de él, mientras él estaba de vacaciones en Japón.

La verdad estaba demasiado cómoda con el aquí, cuando llego a casa parecía un conejito saltando de felicidad. A quien no le agrado mucho fue a Alec, me dijo que Nahuel tenía otras intenciones conmigo y me armo un escándalo en un restaurante mientras comíamos. Nunca lo había visto tan celoso. Pero en fin se disculpó conmigo y juro no volverme a ser eso y en cierto modo acepto a Nahuel, pero creo que lo que mas le molesto fue que se quedara precisamente en mi casa.

Por la mañana, me levanté y fui directo a ducharme y cambiarme, me decido por ponerme una falda corta volada que va por encima del ombligo y un top muy lindo ajustado que deja ver un poco de mi abdomen si exagerar. Deje mi cabello suelto, en ondas y me maquille no muy extravagante, me puse unos tacones de plataforma colección verano y me dispuse a salir cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, bebe- conteste

- Hola preciosa, que haces te desperte?- dijo Alec cariñosamente

- No Alec, estaba por salir cuando llamaste-

- Tan temprano a donde? Es más porque no vienes a desayunar conmigo- dijo mientras yo hacía una mueca.

-Amm... no puedo quede con Nahuel para ir a desayunar, lo siento-

-Así que es el antes que yo!- afirmo Alec

-No claro que no, yo estoy contigo bebe, es solo un simple desayuno- dije tratando de calmarlo un poco

-No sabes que estoy harto de que el siempre de te quiera para él, y estes ahi tambien siempre con el. Sabes que le gustas y na haces nada para darme mi lugar. Sabes que Renesmee para mi que a ti también te gusta. ¿Te gusta Nahuel, Renesmee?

-...- yo no dije nada me quede callada. Como podía hablarme asi la verdad era que yo... amm nose no me gusta, si Nahuel era muy guapo pero ¿me gustaba? No, o si?

-CONTESTAME-grito Alec furioso a traves del telefono.

-Yo...


	3. Chapter 3

Pov. Renesmee

- -...- yo no dije nada me quede callada. Como podía hablarme así la verdad era que yo... amm nose no me gusta, si Nahuel era muy guapo pero ¿me gustaba? No, o si?

-CONTESTAME-grito Alec furioso a traves del telefono.

-Yo...-

-Renesmee te estoy hablando!- dijo muy molesto

-Haber para empezar no me grites que te escucho perfectamente y se el me gustara yo no estaría contigo en este momento ya te dije que solo es un desayuno y si no puedes vivir con eso tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos, estoy harta de tus celos, de que no confíes en mí, estoy harta de que hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y sabes que mejor aquí la dejamos.- Colgué sin darle tiempo de responderme. No era la primera vez que me arruinaba el día. Porque eso es lo que acababa de hacer arruinarme el dia.

-Tan feliz que había amanecido- me dije a mi misma, mirándome en el espejo-ya no dejes que te arruine el dia ya- y sonreí y decidí olvidarme del asunto.

Yo quería mucho a Alec pero estos últimos días estaba tan exasperante que empezaba a dudar acerca de mis sentimientos hacia el.

-Buenos dias hermosa- dijo Nahuel mientras bajaba las escaleras-hoy amaneciste radiante-

-Ya! Tu amaneciste muy guapo también- su sonrisa estaba que no cabía en su rostro

-Nos vamos pulga?-

-Claro. ¿No sabes si papas estan despiertos?- pregunte

-Creo que desayunan en la terraza¿hay que ir a saludar?- preguntó levantando una ceja

-No, lo haré ya que regresemos-

-De acuerdo-sonríe

Nahuel y yo pasamos un buen rato juntos, me rei como nunca extrañaba estos momentos con el.

Ya de vuelta, Nahuel solo me dejo en casa y se fue a la empresa. En la entrada me encontré con mi mamá quien fue la que me abrió la puerta. Eso fue muy raro.

-Hola mi amor, que bueno que llegas te estábamos esperando- dijo dándome un beso tronado, esto si que es muy raro Isabella Cullen cariñosa? Esto se ve todo los días regularmente esta malgastando el dinero de papá metida todo el santo día en el centro comercial.

- ¿A si y eso porque?-dije algo confundida

-Saldremos este fin de semana- dijo entregándome una pequeña maleta. - Nos vamos en 20 minutos, en esa maleta hay todo lo que necesitas iremos a una casa en la playa- dijo algo emocionada

-¿Que, y eso?- digo aún más confundida

- Tu papá logró anoche que Jacob Black se uniera a la empresa como socio, así que para celebrar el principio de una gran amistad que nos traerá muchos beneficios Jacob nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de playa- dijo con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos- y tu vas con nosotros, no te preocupes por Nahuel acabo de llamarle y dijo que no tenía problema en quedarse solo un fin de semana.-

-Y qué pasa si no quiero ir? Esto es asunto de ustedes, todo aya va ser muy aburrido- dije haciendo pucheros

- Quiero que vayas además él hizo ademán de que nos acompañaras quiere conocerte- dijo mamá en tono autoritario

-Pero mamá! Ni tan siquiera me conoce, y yo no quiero conocerlo- dije enfadada

-Vas a ir y es mi última palabra-dijo mirándome fijo

-Eso lo veremos-

Estábamos llegando a una casa ,no, que digo casa, mansión mejor dicho si eso era una preciosa mansión a la orilla de la playa. Papá estaciono el auto y se bajo.

-Bien, mis bellas mujeres, espero que se porten bien-dijo- como toda una señorita no Renesmee?

Ya sabía que eso iba para mi.

-No prometo nada- dije algo enfadada

-Porfavor Renesmee, no quiero problemas ok? Ve y baja tu maleta mientras yo y tu mamá entramos-dijo pasándome las llaves de la cajuela del auto

-Ya que-dije

Abrí la cajuela y cuando iba a tomar mi maleta una voz me interrumpió a mis espaldas.

-Te ayudo nena- dijo una voz profundo y super masculina que me causó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

Me voltee y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos negros como la noche, en cierta forma me intimidaron pero sentía algo en mi estomago que nunca me habia pasado.

-Em...no te conozco- genial tenía a un hombre guapísimo enfrente de mi y no se me ocurrió decir algo más inteligente. En realidad que estaba super guapisimo, trae unos pantalones cortos con una polo super ajustada que deja ver su perfecto y escultural cuerpo, esta algo despeinado y trae dos botones de su camisa desabrochados. En ese momento me doy cuenta de quien es.

-Soy Jacob, Jacob Black-


End file.
